This invention relates to a lid for a portable tank or intermediate bulk container, or the like, and more particularly to a lid having two bung openings.
A portable tank or intermediate bulk container (IBC) has found widespread use as an alternative to fifty-five gallon drums for transporting and storing liquids. A typical IBC in one form provides 275 gallon capacity. Various structure have been used for IBCs, including blow molded bottles or metal or poly containers. In one form, the IBC includes a six inch filling port surrounded by a threaded collar. A six inch lid is selectively secured to the collar to close the filling port. Bottom discharge from the IBC is provided through a valve.
A typical six inch lid includes a concave circular top wall surrounded by a cylindrical sidewall. In some versions the lid includes a centrally located bung opening for receiving a threaded bung. Alternatively, the bung opening can be closed with a vent. However, the lid does not provide for both a bung and a vent.
It can be difficult to maintain a pressure tight seal at the bung gasket through a wide range of pressures and bung tightening torques. High pressures and/or low bung tightening torques might allow the bung gasket to blow out from the force of the pressure, causing it to fail to seal the pressure.
A flat or concave top surface allows puddling of liquid or collection of solid matter contamination on the top surface of the lid. This puddling or contamination would be subject to entering the bung opening of the lid when the lid was either loosened or removed.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a six inch bulk drum lid with two bung openings.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a bulk drum lid with an integral fusible vent.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention there is provided a bulk drum lid with a raised ridge surrounding a bung opening to support a bung gasket.
In accordance with a different aspect of the invention there is provided a bulk drum lid with a convex top wall to prevent puddling and discourage build-up of sold contamination.
Broadly, there is disclosed herein a lid for use with a portable tank or intermediate bulk container, or the like, having a threaded collar defining a port opening. The lid includes a generally circular top wall and a generally cylindrical sidewall connected to the top wall and having an inner threaded surface for threading to the threaded collar to close the port opening, in use. First and second circular openings through the top wall define first and second bung openings. First and second cylindrical collars extend downwardly from the top wall surrounding the respective first and second openings. Each cylindrical collar has a threaded inner wall for receiving a removable closure to selectively close the first and second bung openings.
It is a feature of the invention to provide first and second annular ridges extending upwardly from the top wall circumferentially surrounding the respective first and second openings. Each ridge has an inner diameter slightly larger than a diameter of its respective bung opening.
It is another feature of the invention that the lid is of integral molded plastic construction.
It is a further feature of the invention that the top wall comprises a convex shaped wall.
It is yet another feature of the invention to provide a shoulder extending upwardly from the top wall surrounding each bung opening. The shoulder is a single continuous shoulder surrounding both bung openings. First and second annular ridges extend upwardly from the shoulder circumferentially surrounding the respective first and second openings.
In accordance with an alternative aspect of the invention, the lid comprises a generally circular top wall and a generally cylindrical sidewall connected to the top wall and having an inner threaded surface for threading to a threaded collar to close the port opening in use. First and second circular shoulders are integrally formed with the top wall, at least one of the shoulders defining a wall thickness less than a thickness of the top wall to provide a fusible vent to rupture under high temperature and pressure conditions.
It is a feature of the invention to provide a circular bung opening through one of the shoulders and a cylindrical collar extending downward from the top wall surrounding the bung openings, the cylindrical collar having a threaded inner wall for receiving a closure to selectively close the bung opening.
It is another feature of the invention to provide first and second annular ridges extending upwardly from the respective first and second shoulders. A circular bung opening is provided through one of the shoulders and ridge surrounding the one shoulder has an inner diameter slightly larger than a diameter of the bung opening.
Further features and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the specification and from the drawing.